La Verité Vrai
by Mibbia
Summary: Et si Charlie avait découvert le secret des Cullen ..Passage remixé de Revelation ! OST ! Dsl pas douée pour les résumés ...


_Petit OSF racontant une nouvelle version d'un passage de twilight 4 : Révélation ._

_Si vous ne l'avez pas lue , NE LISEZ PAS CECI !_

_Résumé : Et si quand Charlie est venue voir Bella , Edward et Renesmée , il avait compris toute la vérité sur les Cullen et leurs véritables natures …_

_

* * *

_

POV Charlie :

Je sonnais devant la porte des Cullen , mes mains étaient moites à cause du stresse que j'éprouvais en cet instant . Je m'appuyais nerveusement sur ma jambe droite puis sur la jambe gauche .

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté puis appuya enfin sur le petit bouton .

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement , la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle Cullen , un homme et un médecin très mûre pour son âge et dont le caractère était très agréable . Il me souriait gentiment et s'apprêtait à me parler mais je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma visite : Bella .

Bella était ma petite fille chérie , je l'aimais plus que tout au monde . Le fait qu'elle ce soit marié avec le fils du docteur m'avait choqué mais j'avais finit par accepter , Edward semblait vraiment l'aimer . Toute fois si jamais il faisait du mal à ma Bella ..

- « Carlisle , je dois voir ma fille . » dis-je plus durement que je le voulais .

Il m'indiqua le salon , vers lequel je m'empressais de courir .

Ce que je vis me coupa complétement le souffle .

Ma fille était confortablement assise dans un canapé beige , elle était d'une beauté époustouflante . Comment était-elle devenue si belle ?

Mon regard se déplaça lentement vers son _mari_ qui semblait tendu puis ...je vis la petite dans les bras de Bella .

La plus jolie petite fille que je n'ai jamais vue ..Elle avait les yeux chocolat et les cheveux bruns de Bella ainsi que les traits d'Edward …

Mon Dieu ! Impossible ! Bella n'étais partie que quelques mois et elle n'était pas _enceinte_ !

Je frôlais la crise cardiaque mais j'étais vraiment sûr et certain de reconnaître en elle Bella et Edward .

Bella me fixait intensément et de façon étrange .

Mon souffle était court , comme ce matin lorsque Jacob m'avait montré sa forme ...animal .

En y repensant , Edward et sa famille ont toujours étés étranges et d'une certaine manière effrayants ...Ils possédaient des yeux dorés identiques qui s'assombrissaient parfois …

Peut être était-ils eux aussi des monstres …

Je remarquais vaguement qu'Edward tiqua un peu en me fixant avant de se tourner vers Bella .

Quoi qu'ils étaient , Bella faisait partit des leurs maintenant .. Il m'avait pris ma Bella , si petite et fragile …

Je n'aurais jamais dus donner ma bénédiction !

Bella était devenue comme eux , elle n'était plus_ humaine_ , j'en étais complétement certain !

Edward se leva calmement sans gêner la petite ou Bella puis s'approcha de moi .

La fureur s'empara de moi brutalement et je me mis à hurler sur ce _sale gosse voleur de petite fille_ !

- « Que lui as-tu fais ? Qu'êtes-vous donc ? »ma voix dérailla vers la fin de la phrase et ma fille baissa rapidement les yeux pour serrer _sa fille _tandis que mon beau-fils ouvrit la bouche pour parler à son tour :

- « Charlie , calmez vous s'il vous plait . » dit le monstre .

- « Jamais ! Tu ma pris ma petite fille pour en faire l'une des vôtres ! QU'ETES VOUS BON SANG ? » hurlais-je si fort que la petite fille se cacha dans les cheveux de sa mère .

Carlisle apparue derrière moi et mis sa main _glacé_ sur mon épaule pour me calmer .

Depuis que je connaissais les Cullen , je m'étais rendue compte qu'ils avaient une température corporelle froide mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention jusqu'à présent .

Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans mon esprit : Froid , yeux changeant de couleur , beauté inhumaine , peau blafarde ...Jamais présent en temps ensoleillé .

Je fixais à ce moment Bella qui avait pourtant les yeux marrons (ndla : oublions pas les lentilles ) mais ...pas marron chocolat , ils étaient d'un marron plus claire que d'ordinaire . Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche , se contentant de me lancer un regard profondément peiné . _Peiné ?_

Il avait fait d'elle un ..un... UN VAMPIRE et je ne DEVAIS RIEN FAIRE ?

- « Effectivement , vous avez raison , en grande partie du moins . » dit Edward d'un ton neutre , mon regard se porta alors vers lui automatiquement .

- »QUOI MAIS ..? » criais-je , la peur c'était emparée de moi à présent .

Edward se tourna vers Bella qui acquiesça à quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir dit mais tout était si rapide …

- « Nous sommes des vampires , Charlie . » reprit-il , toujours aussi calmement .

- « Et je le sais depuis toujours Papa . Ne panique pas s'il te plait , même si je sais que c'est dur . » souffla une petite voix qui venait du canapé . Même la voix de ma fille avait changer .

- « Je savais que vous aviez quelque chose de bizarre ..de plus bizarre encore que Jacob » marmonnais-je abasourdis .

- « Papa , sache que je suis heureuse comme je suis maintenant et que je t'aimerais toujours même si tu décide de fuir maintenant et de ne plus jamais me voir ...Mais par pitié ne dit rien à personne . » dit Bella d'un ton triste .

- « Bells , je ...pourquoi … » des lames coulèrent alors de mes joues .

- « C'est moi qui est voulue devenir comme ça ..au début ..parrceque j'aime Edward plus que tout et je veux vivre l'éternité à ses côtés . » sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion et la petite pris le visage de Bella dans ses petites mains blanches .

Certains mots qu'avait dit ma fille restaient bloqués dans mon esprit .

- « Comment ça , au début ? » murmurais-je , les yeux plantés dans ceux de ma fille .

Edward , que j'avais presque oublié s'approcha de Bella pour lui caresser la main doucement avant de répondre lui même à ma question :

- « Bella est tombée enceinte durant notre lune de miel , quand elle était encore humaine bien sûre . »

_Comment un vampire peut-il mettre une humaine enceinte ?_

Edward se racla la gorge et continua

- « Renesmée étant mi-humaine mi-vampire , elle allait tuer Bella lors de l'accouchement alors je n'ai pas eu le choix .. » finit-il , ses yeux s'étant assombris .

- « TU AVAIS LE CHOIX , TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DUS TE MARIER AVEC MA FILLE ! » hurlais-je de nouveau , pris sous l'emprise de l'horreur et la panique .

Bella sortit alors l'espace d'un instant avec la petite avant de revenir vers moi , tout cela en moins de deux secondes . Elle se tendit alors pour ouvrir la bouche à son tour .

- « J'ETAIS CONSCIENTE DU FAIT QUE JE RISQUAIS DE DEVENIR VAMPIRE , TU SAIS POURQUOI ? Parce que JE LUI AVAIS DEMANDER ! JACOB AURAIT DUS SE TAIRE , QUEL ABRUTI DE CLEBS ! » hurla si fort Bella que je crûs que les murs , pourtant solides, allaient tombés . Elle était vraiment effrayante à ce moment là .

Bella , mon petit bébé, était effrayante .

Edward sauta alors d'un bon vers ma fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer .

J'avais conscience que ce que j'avais découvert était horrible mais ce qu'avait dit Bella m'avait fait beaucoup de peine « Jacob aurait dus se taire .. » ainsi donc elle ne voulait pas me revoir .

Jamais .

Malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit , quelle m'aimait pour toujours elle ne voulait plus me voire .

Mon cœur se brisa alors et je fis le premier geste qui me vint à l'esprit : je courrais vers Bella pour la prendre à mon tour dans mes bras .

Elle était gelée et dure comme de la glace .

- « Bella , je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours même si tu es ...un vampire . Tu es ma fille avant tout ! »

dis-je près de son oreille .

Elle sanglota alors et mis ses bras autour de mon dos pour me serrer contre elle .

Tout les Cullen étaient présents autour de nous et souriaient gentiment .

Mes larmes coulèrent sur ma fille abondamment .

J'acceptais le fait que Jacob soit un loup garou alors j'acceptais aussi que les Cullen soient des vampires

Je soufflais alors une phrase à ma fille

- « Pourrais-je voir ma petite fille ? »

* * *

**FIN !**

_Lol bon bref c'était juste une petite histoire comme ça , désolé pour la fin un peu rapide !_

_voilà donc un p'tit review SVP !_

_Bisous , mibbia _


End file.
